


EI abo

by Asakusa303



Category: Errorink - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakusa303/pseuds/Asakusa303
Summary: 纯肉，祝阅读愉快。
Kudos: 7





	EI abo

黏腻水声在空旷的黄色空间中特别暧昧，ink躺在自己平常所待的坐垫旁，他有点不知所措。距离正常发情期的周期按理应该还有三天左右，原本是这样的。  
但连日的劳累和奔波让发情期居然是提早了。

按耐不住汹涌的热潮，ink干脆扒下了宽松的裤子，直接伸手抚慰。  
纤细的指骨轻弹性器上段，另一只手再揉捏两颗小球，作为自己身体的主人，他再了解不过那些敏感点的位置了。

恍惚之间他居然想起了error，他长久以来的宿敌以及⋯⋯炮友。

在某次酒后乱性之后，他们两骨之间性爱都发展得顺理成章。  
一如他们的默契，无声而契合。  
举起手边的小盒子，ink用爱抚过性器的手播通了电话，轻喘之中不忘传达自己的“需求”。

“⋯⋯error、来做？”压低的语气更显得欲火难耐，电话另一端发出短暂的倒抽气，果断挂了电话。  
挂断电话后，error捂住了鼻口，止不住的蓝光浮现在他的双手之间的缝中。

“shit！”他咒骂一声，开启了他充满杂讯的门，黄色的温馨空间中倒着他所厌恶的骨——那个该死的守护者！

见error来了，ink露出了喜悦的表情，盈满爱夜的后穴又一股股冒出透明液体。虹色舌头无处安放似地，看得毁灭者一上来就是用八爪舌填满那平时总是叽叽喳喳的嘴。

被吻得七晕八素，ink神智有些恍惚，空气中弥漫着的信息素让他感到窒息，“唔⋯⋯这么性急？”于是ink撇开脸拒绝了吻，又眨眨那粉红色爱心的眸子。

“啧、就你话多。”error比起气愤，更多是自暴自弃以及⋯⋯混乱。  
两人一阵挣扎滚斗后ink以趴窝坐的姿势占了上风，“哈，我说了你打不过我——你干什么！？”他的宿敌此时伸手摸向了守护者的耻骨，吓得ink瞬间全身僵直。

“怎么，刚刚的威风去哪了？”终于拿回主导权，error很是满意的笑出了他的黄牙。

而ink根本无暇听他的alpha⋯⋯噢不、炮友说了什么，他只能慌张地用双手捂住嘴，挡住那即将逃逸而出的娇喘。见ink如此，error成了自己眼中的胜利者，便忍不住露出自己深不见底的欲望。

“你应该要知道向我呼救后的下场，彩虹混蛋。”

“哈！我当然知道，要做就快。”

*

这是ink第无数次迎来他的高潮，柔软的骨躯被折着近乎九十度，在感到的疼痛却因为发情期的催化下成了更诱人的愉悦。而error的状况也称不上游刃有余，他在第三次高潮中把恍惚的ink推倒，身上都是创造者吐出的墨水。

两骨都汗津津的，尤其是全身沾满精液的守护者，场面说多狼狈有多狼狈。

但是情欲占上头时，谁还会在乎？

仰起头，ink又一次哀嚎出声，“不行、再下去了，会坏掉的——！error！”

“哼？别以为这样就结束了。”error语毕，又低头在ink耳旁嘲讽：“夜可是还长着呢，彩虹混蛋？”


End file.
